The 'Master' Plan
by YuriYaoiHet Ilove'emall
Summary: Ginny decides to get revenge on the golden trio by dating a certain handsome Slytherin. Ginny/Draco. Rated for adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

The 'Master' Plan

Chapter One: Morality Be Damned

YuriYoaiHet_ILoveEmAll

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. Otherwise these ideas would be in the books instead of fanfictions.

A/N: This idea came to me as a realized how much Harry, Ron and Hermione leave erveryone else out most of the time. That and I love Draco/Ginny. Btw, this story takes place in their sixth year.

Summary: Ginny decides to get revenge on the golden trio by dating a certain handsome Slytherin. Ginny/Draco. Rated for adult situations.

Ginny walked down the corridor to Double Potions class, glaring at Ron, Harry and Hermone's backs. They were walking just in front of her having a hushed conversation and completly ignoring her even though she had been invited to walk to class with them. It shouldn't have bothered her; She should be used to it. It certainly wasnt' the first time they'd given her the cold shoulder. Even after she'd gone with them to save Sirius they'd still treated her like she wasn't good enough to be a part of their oh-so-special trio. For a while, she'd thought it was because they were in a different year, but their behavior hadn't changed after she'd been allowed to move up a year due to her outstanding grades. Hermione had been given the same offer, but had declined. The curly headed brunette didn't used to be so bad, but ever since she'd started dating Ginny's idiot brother, she seemed to have no time for Ginny.

No matter though. She didn't care. She had her own freinds and, to be honest, they weren't that much fun to be around anyway. Despite that she ws still annoyed with them. Annoyed enough that she'd come up with a plan for revenge.

She'd come up with it over the summer. Harry and Ron had been making grand plans for the Quidditch team and going on about how they were sure to flatten Sytherin this year when it hit her. She could date one of the Slytherins! She remembered writing a letter to her best freind, Colin Creevey, telling him her idea and listing her top three choices: Blaize Zabini, Theodore Knott and Draco Malfoy. Colin had written her back by return owl to tell her that Theodore was dating Hannah Abbot and that Blaize was available.

That had left her one choice: Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret. Oh, well, she thought, I could do worse. He might be an insufferable prat, but he was one of the most sought after boys in Hogwarts. That and he really was the best one for her plan.

The school year had started three days ago and she still hadn't come up with a decent plan to ask him. This was their first class together and she really hoped she came up with one soon. She wanted plenty of time to come up with a backup plan if this fell through.

They turned the last corner to the classroom and there he was standing with his fellow Slytherins. She had to admit, he was good looking. At least she wouldn't be dating someone hideous. Again, she started wracking her brains for a way to ask him. She watched him whisper something to the other Slytherins. They all started snickering. Obviously,she'd have to get him alone. There was no way she'd ask him in front of that lot.

As the rest of the Gryffindor half of the class filed around the corner, the classroom door was opened by Proffesor Snape who shot a sneering look at the Gryffindors, before sweeping inside. An Idea clicked in her brain. Snape delt out detentions more freely than any other teacher. If she could somehow get Draco in trouble, and then herself, She'd be able to ask him in detention. She'd have to do it very carefully though. It wouldn't do her any good if he found out.

As the class filed in, she took a seat at the back of the classroom. With any luck, Draco would choose a seat that she had a good view of. Luck was on her side. He sat at one of the middle tables on her right hand side. She had a perfect view of him and his ingredient space. Which gave her another idea. If she fouled up his potion, Snape would make him redo it in detention. It was perfect.

She was distracted from her thoughts as Snape strode to the from of the classroom, looking around at them. His gaze seemed to linger on her longer than the rest. No doubt he was registering her as the new addition to his class. His gaze seemed to peirce her and she almost squirmed. Maybe her plan could wait. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do something in the very first potions class of the year. She shook herself mentally. No, she thought, it has to be today. She might not get another chance like this one.

"It seems our class is to be blessed by the presence of another Weasley." Snape drawled sarcastically. He stalked closer to her. "I do wonder though, is your brother's incomitence a family trait?"

She saw Ron's ears go red from the front table he was sitting at with Harry and Hermione. She gulped. "S-sir?"

Snape leered down at her. "Hmm. It appears so." He spun around. "Tell me, Miss Weasley. Why is the acrid cobra's bite so devastating?"

She saw Hermione's hand shoot into the air and took a deep breath. "Because the cobra's fangs break off into the flesh of its victim, constantly releasing its acidic venom until they are removed." She said, quickly, but clearly.

Most of the class looked around at her. Snape continued walking. "In which potions are startuft blossoms most commonly used?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air again. Snape, once again, ignored it. "The Draft Of Wishful Thinking and The Astronomer's Elixer." She stated.

Snape stopped and looked around at her. "Hmm. I suppose every family has its black sheep. maybe you will be the only Weasley to pass this class with decent marks. You may have some competition this year, Miss Granger." Ron and Herione both scowled and Ginny blushed. Snape flicked his wand at the board an a list of ingredeints appeared. "You have your assignment. Begin."

There was a flurry of activity as students rushed to gather ingredients and get started. Ginny worked diligently on her potion for the first half hour studying the pattern that Snape followed as he walked around the classroom checking potions. She began watching Draco as well, as he worked on his potion. He'd study the board for a moment, prepare whatever ingredient was required, then glance at the board again before adding the correct amount.

This was going to be next to impossible. She'd have only a few seconds to act and she'd have to do it when Draco wasn't looking and while Snape wasn't near her or him. Not only that, she'd have to make sure noone else was looking and she'd have to keep working on her potion.

She almost conscidered giving up when an opportunity struck. Neville Longbottom, knocked over an empty vial which made a loud crashing noise and Draco looked around with the rest of the class to see what had happened. Now was he time. Thank the gods she'd practiced silent charms. Draco had been preparing bovine tounge slices before the accident, so the levitated one of them over his cauldron and lowered it in.

There. She'd made the first step. No going back now. As Snape called the class to order, she set her sights on Draco. She began rushing her potion, trying to get a few steps ahead of him. If she could do that then it might just work. He was about to add billywig stings. She glanced up to locate Snape. He was at Hermione's cauldron and had his back turned. She positioned her wand under the table. As he studied the baord she levitated two of the stings, dropping them, just as Draco looked back down and threw in the five required. She looked back down and added the next ingredient to he potion as Snape neared her. He stood for a moment watching her work, before moving on. She let out a sigh of releif and looked back at Draco. Doxie eggs were next. This would be tricky. She watched closely as he seperated the eggs into several clumps. When he looked back up at the board, she levitated the second largest one into the cauldron. When Draco added the eight reuired a moment later, his potiion began emitting clouds of purple smoke. She almost laughed at the shocked look on his face as he studied the board, obviously trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. She had to wait a few minutes as some of the class looked around to see where to smoke was coming from. Snape stalked over to him.

"Mister Malfoy, what are you doing?" He asked studying Draco's potion. "You've added too much of something."

Draco was still shocked. "Sir, I don't know what's happened. I've been doin it right-"

Snape interupted him."Obviously, you haven't. Have it fixed by the end of class or you'll redo it in detention, tonight."

Ginny almost snickered as Draco blushed. As the class went back to working on their potions, and Draco studied the board. She decided one more wrong ingredient wouldn't hurt Draco's chances of detention, she when he spun back around to his cauldron, she rocked his vial of salamander blood over towards it. He'd think he'd knocked it over when he spun around. Draco dove after the vial theatrically and Ginny almost smiled with triumph, before all hell broke loose and the potion exploded.

The fouled potion flew right at her and Draco flew across the room, crashing into the wall. Ginny was coughed and sputtered, thouroughly drenched. Before she could form a coherent thought, her body was wrenched in a spasm of pain. She fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Her mouth opened in a blood-curling shriek that never ended.

Her skin was on fire! Her muscled were jerking madly as she spasmed again and again. The pain kept doubling and trebling until it felt like her body was being ripped apart, molecule by molecule. She could do nothing but lay there and scream, as her world was reduced to shattering agony.

Suddenly, she felt herself being drenched in some sort of cooling liquid. Some of her senses came back and she could distantly hear screams and the sounds of thundering feet. She heard somone calling her name, but the pain was still too great for her to respond. She was drenched again and almost immediatley a third time. The pain was almost completley gone. For a moment, all she could do was lay there, savoring in its absence. Her eyes drifted shut and she almost passed out.

"Ginny! Ginny, are you all right?" An unfamiliar voice called.

Ginny opened her eyes to see a dark haired Slytherin girl kneeling beside her. The girls deep blue eyes were clouded with concern. Still reeling, Ginny tried to force herself to remember the girl's name.

She opened her mouth to speak and found her mouth and throat were raw. She swallowed painfully. "Daphne Greengrass . . ." She murmered aloud, her voice raspy.

"That's me." She looked over her shoulder. "Proffessor, she's conscious."

"Draco's still out." Theodore Knott drawled, from somewhere behind her.

She turned over painfully to see Theodore, Blaize, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle standing around Draco's limp body. Snape was kneeling beside him waving his wand and muttering healing incantations. Unbidden tears sprang to her eyes. Oh, Gods, what have I done? She thought desepratley.

"Is . .is he . . ok?" She rasped.

Daphne's eyebrows rose. "No. He's not ok." She looked over at him. "But he will be. Hopefully."

Belatedley, Ginny realized that except for herself and the Slytherins, the classroom was empty. "Where is everyone?"

Daphne looked back at her. "They ran. Honestly, did you expect anything else?"

Ginny looked down. "I thought one or two might have stayed to see if I was alright."

"Guess you thought wrong, huh?" Daphne asked, no inflection in her voice.

"Apparently." She tried to sit up and hissed as her body rejected her intentions voilently. Daphne noticed and helped her prop herself up on her elbows. "Thanks." She murmered.

"No pro-" Dapnhe started to say.

A groan from across the dungeon cut her short and both girls looked around. Snape had cojured a stretcher and Draco had come to as they lifted him onto it. His eyes were haunted and he looked around. Upon seeing Snape he held out his hand.

"Proffesor . . the potion . . I don't know . . . how . . shouldn't have happened . . .I'm sorry." He stuttered his speech broken and his voice weak. He opened his mouth to say something else, but his eyes rolled back and he went limp again.

Ginny's heart stopped. Oh, gods, no! I've killed him! She thought wildy. Tears filled her eyes and she fell sideways sobbing.

"NOOO!" Pansy screamed her voice full of pain. She leaned sideways into Blaize, sobbing. "He's dead!"

"Quiet!" Snape snapped. "This is no time for theatrics."

Daphne stood, eyes full of tears. "But-"

"He's not dead." Theodore cut in. "He's just passed out again. Look." He pointed to Draco's chest.

Ginny blinked her tears away and saw Draco's chest rising and falling. Releif flooded through her. He was going to be ok. "Oh, thank the gods." She whispered, wiping her face. She forced herself up on her elbows almost whimpering with pain.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing. Now." Snape snapped. He looked down at Ginny. "You need to come as well."

Ginny shook her head. "I'm fine." She rasped.

She tried to get up and fell backwards. She cried out as she hit the floor, her body wracked with pain. She curled in on herself and lay there until the pain faded, unable to move. She squeezed her eyes shut as more tears welled in her eyes. When she opened them again she saw that Daphne had crouched down beside her again, hand outstretched.

"Ok." She said when she could speak. "Maybe I'm not so fine."

Daphne smirked. "Look, we all know you're in alot of pain. Just go to the hospital wing."

"I just need to rest." She tried to pull herself up and hissed in pain. "I could use some help up though." Without a word, Daphne helped her to stand.

Ginny leaned on the other girl heavily for a moment, before forcing her legs to hold her weight. She wobbled slightly, full of pain, but she managed to hold herself up, fighting not to let the pain show.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "I am your Proffessor, and seeing as how you were hurt in my class, I am resposible. You are going to the hospital wing, Miss Weasley, whether you like it or not." He snapped conjuring another stretcher.

"Ok. I'll go. But I can walk."

"As you wish." Snape snapped. "Come." He vanished the other stretcher and stalked out of the room, Draco's stretcher floating behind him.

Ginny took few hesitant steps. For a moment, she thought she would fall again and wished she'd taken Snape's offer of a stretcher. No, She thought, steeling herself. You did this Ginevera Weasley and you have to deal wih it. You deserve this. She gritted her teeth and kept walking.

"She's in pain, but she's fighting it. Stubborn girl." Blaize said as she walked out the door.

"She's not so bad for a Gryffindor." Daphne chuckled. "I like her."

Ginny smiled despite herself. A freind was the last thing she thought she'd gain today. Then she thought of Draco and the smile faded. How could she have been so foolish? She'd nearly killed him and for what? Petty revenge? A chance to be rebelious? And he would think it was all his fault. He'd blame himself.

Ginny sighed, realizing she'd have to tell him the truth. So what if she got in trouble? She'd deserve any punishment they threw at her. She had to make it right.

"Damn me and my morality!" She hissed.

Ok. There's the first chap. What do you think? Lemme know.


	2. Chapter 2

The 'Master' Plan

Chapter Two: Game Plans and Dumb Luck

YuriYaoiHet_ILoveEmAll

Ginny lay back in the hospital bed. Madame Pomfrey had just helped her into her pajamas and was now doing something on the other side of the curtains surrounding Ginny's bed. She honestly didn't see why she had to stay in the hospital wing overnight - she still hurt, but it was bearable- but Madame Pomfrey and Proffessors McGonagall and Snape had shot down all of her arguments against it. Her only consolation was the fact that, since she and Draco were the only occupants and he was unconcious, she had a few hours to be alone.

Colin had left a few minutes before. He'd only been able to stay long enough for her to give him the edited version of what happened. Ron, Harry and Hermione had decided not to visit her for some reason, but she didn't mind. She honestly didn't feel like talking to anyone and the quiet gave her an oppurtunity to think over what she would say to Draco when the time came. Somehow, she just couldn't she herself blurting it out. Oh, hi, Malfoy. Hope you're doing alright. By the way, I messed up your potion so I could ask you out. Yeah. That'd be a pleasant conversation, she thought wryly.

"Alright, Miss Wealey. Lights out." Pomfrey chided, peeking around the curtain.

"Yes'm." Ginny nodded obediently and leaned over, blowing out the candle on her bedside table before laying down.

The only illumination in the room was dim moonlight. She heard the medi-witch move towards her office, humming tunelessly under her breath. As soon as the office door shut Ginny sat up, her joints aching slightly, and grabbed her wand off of her bedside table. Practicing charms always helped her to calm down.

There was an empty glass on the table that had held water. She cast a refilling charm on it a levitated it off the table silently. Deciding this was too easy, she tilted the glass and poured the water out. Just before it hit the floor, she cast another levitation charm on the water and floated it back to eye level in a blob. She sat the empty glass on the table and began casting spells on the water, manipulating it. Soon, she was surrounded by little schools of tiny, shimmering fish swimming lazily through the air.

A moan broke her concentration and the fish burst in tiny showers of water. She got up slowly and peeked around her curtains. Something was moving behind Draco's curtain. Worried, she moved forwards.

"Hello?" She called softly. "Malfoy?"

"W-who's there." He called, his voice weak.

"Me." She reached his curtain and pulled it back slightly. There were thick bandages around his head. She took in the damage she'd caused him gravley.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, great, not only am I in pain, but I have to put up with a Gryffindor. And a Weasley at that!" He spat.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"Fine! Be a prat!" She snapped. "Sorry for checking to see if you were ok!" She let the curtain fall and stomped back to her bed, seething.

She flopped back on her bed, ignoring the pain. Stupid, bloody prat! She thought angrily. I'm glad he got hurt. Bastard needs to be taken down a peg or two. She wan't going to tell him the truth. Let him go right on beleiving he'd messed up the potion. Might teach him a lesson.

After about half an hour of mentally cursing Malfoy from his mother to his dirty laundry, she was marginally calmer. She sighed pulling out her wand. She began drawing lazy designs in the air and , after a few moments, her wand began letting out tiny sparks that hung in the air for a moment, before fading. It gave her an idea and she cast a sustaining spell on the sparks and kept drawing. Soon she was surrounded by tiny, burning symbols and pictures revolving like constelations in the night sky.

"Pretty." Someone murmured, and she sat up with a gasp, spells winking out, to see Draco standing just inside her curtain. He'd taken off the bandages and there was a nasty bump on the side of his head, just above is temple.

She lifted her wand to point it at him, immediatley distrustful. "What do you want?"

Draco smirked and lifted his hands. "Hold it, Weasley." He stepped closer. "Actually, I have to ask you something." He said, pulling out his wand.

She watched him suspiciously. She was about to bat- boogey him, when he flicked his wand at the candle in her table, lighting it, before sticking it back in his pocket. Ginny almost gasped. In the candlelight, he looked even more dreadful. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes were tight with pain that he was obviously fighting not to show. Remorse flooded through her and she lowered her wand, looking away.

"Look that bad, huh?" He sat down in the chair by her bed and put his face in his hands, looking defeated.

"What's wrong?" She asked lightly when he didnt speak.

He gave her a pained look. "You got hurt when my potion exploded, didn't you?"

Ginny looked away. "I . . ." Words failed her. Then she sighed. How could this have gone so wrong? She looked back up at him. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, before shutting it. "Look, I-" She started to say.

Draco held up a hand. "This is hard enough for me, Weasley, so just let me get it out." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Ginny's jaw dropped in complete shock. "What did you say?" Had Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin King, just apologized to her.

Draco glared at her. "I'm not saying it again." He growled, standing. He started to push the curtain aside.

Ginny started to get up. "Wait."

He spun around. "What?"

She took a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you. Please give me time to explain before you start yelling at me."

He looked torn for a moment, before nodding and sitting back down. "Ok." He propped his elbow on his knee and rested his hand in his chin. "I'm listening."

Ginny was terrified. This was not going to be plesant. She took a deep breath. "I messed up your potion!" She said in a rush. Draco stiffened with anger and she swore she saw his fingers twitch towards his wand. "Wait! You said you'd hear me out!" He gritted his teeth and she rushed on. "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. I just wanted to get you to have to redo it in detention. I was going to get myself in detention too. I needed to get you alone. I've been wracking my brains for weeks trying to figure out a way to. Obviously, I couldn't just walk up to you and ask you to talk."

Draco still looked very angry. "And what was so important that you needed to talk to me about?"

Ginny blushed and looked away. "Totally stupid reason. It's not important now."

"I'd say it's important!" He hissed, leaning forward menacingly. Ginny leaned back and he kept moving forwards until she was pinned against the headboard. She was panting with fear and his angry gaze peircing her made her gulp convulsivley. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Weasley. Now spit it out, or else!" He spat.

Ginny was unable to look away from those angry, blue-grey orbs. She quailed under the force of his words. "I was going to ask you to date me!" She blurted out. Draco froze, a shocked look on his face. "No. Wait. That didn't come out right."

"You almost killed me trying to ask me out? Are you completley bonkers" Draco asked, still shocked.

Ginny glared at him. "I told you I never meant for that to happen. And I'm only wanting to date you to get back at Ron, Harry and Hermione. Don't kid yourself into thinking I'm attracted to you." The last was a lie. With him leaning over her, breath washing over her face, their bodies so close together, she found she was very attracted. Stupid! She chided herself. Draco leaned back and sat down on the edge of her bed, still looking shell-shocked. She decided to go ahead and tell him the whole story. "I need to show them who they are dealing with, stupid prats that they are!" Her hands balled into fists and her eyes blazed with anger. "They treat me like a child. I risked my life to help them, and did I get any sort of thanks? No!" She spat. She was distantly aware that Draco was watching her with an odd look on his face, but she continued her rant. It felt good to finally vent her anger to someone other than Colin, even if it was Malfoy. "They don't even acknowledge me unless they need me. I want to show them I'm not just some kind of toy they can use and throw away whenever they facny! I figured dating you was the best way to go." She looked down, the anger leaving her in a wash of defeat. "Like i said. Totally irrelevant now."

They sat in silence for a moment, before Draco spoke. "So let me get this straight. In the very first potions class of the year you messed up my potion, totally undetected in a crowded classroom, just so you could ask me to help you get back at the Dream Team?"

Ginny blushed again. "When you say it like that it just sounds mental."

"More like brilliant! I mean, except for the getting me hurt part its a brilliant plan." He let out a loud laugh, completley surpising her. "Are you sure you're a Gryffindor? You seem like you should have been in Slytherin, you coniving witch!"

Ginny's jaw dropped. Had he just complimented her? Maybe the crash into the wall had addled his brains. But at the same time, what he'd just said reminded her of something that only the Dairy of Tom Riddle had known. She shivered at the horrible memories that flashed through her mind, before shaking herself free of them. Now was not the time to open that wound. She focused on Draco to distract herself. He really was handsome sitting there with a roughish smirk on his face. For some reason, she felt like telling him one of her most guarded secrets. Something inside her told her that showing him trust was the best thing to do.

"I'll tell you a secret, if you promise not to tell. "She said, leaning forward smiling slightly, her voice throaty. She lowered her lashes and blinked up at him. Oh, gods what am I doing? She thought wildly. Am I flirting with Malfoy?

It seemed to work though. He smirked at her and leaned forwards. "Tell me."

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

He looked shocked. "Why didn't it?" He asked lightly.

She looked away. "I was so afraid my family would disown me, I begged it not to."

"Then this plan of yours might work. Slytherin."He said leaning back. "Lets do it."

It was Ginny's turn to look shocked. "Really? You'll actually do it?"

Draco nodded. "Of course. Like I said, it's a brilliant plan. And I don't pass up a chance to mess with Potter and his followers." Then he looked back at her. "Of course you do realize or realationship goes nowhere. Don't get any illusions about anything other than a girlfreind status."

Ginny was still shocked, but at that she snorted. "No worries there."

He nodded. "Good. Now, we'll have to be convincing about it so we won't just come out and say we're dating."

"You mean get caught by a few Hufflepuffs sneaking into an empty classroom or get caught hanging out together on the gounds alone."

He smirked at her. "Exactly." Then he gave her an appraising look. "You do realize we have to be physically involved right?"

"What do you mean 'physically'."She said guardedly. "I'm not having sex with you."

Draco laughed. "I didn't mean that. I meant snogging. You have snogged someone before haven't you?"

She blushed. "And how is that any of your buisness?"

Draco smirked and leaned forward until their noses were almost brushing, He moved so quickly, Ginny didn't have time to move away. "We're dating now, right?"

Her blush darkened. "Yes."

"Then tell me." He tilted his head and moved even closer. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Ginny's breathing picked up. He was so close. She barley had to lean forward and she'd be kissing him. Wait? She thought. Am I actually thinking about kissing Malfoy? The answer was yes and for some reason, she thought she'd enjoy kissing him very much.

"No. I've never been kissed before." She breathed.

Draco leaned back slightly. "If you're a lousy kisser then I won't be able to do this."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Who said I was a lousy kisser?"

Draco chuckled at the anger in her voice. "Well. If you've never kissed before, how do you know? We should find out." He leaned close again until their lips were almost brushing.

She blushed at his words, anger leaving her as the desire to kiss him came back. Somehow she felt she was in dangerous territory. Why do I want this so bad? This is only supposed to be about getting back at Harry, Ron and Hermione. She wasn't supposed to actually like Malfoy.

Draco seemed to see something in her eyes. He brushed his lips over her cheek. "You want me to kiss you, don't you?"

"I . . ." Words failed her.

He kept brushing his lips over her face until he got back to her mouth. "Tell me." His lips barely brushed hers as he spoke.

His touches made things low in her body tighten. This was a new sensation and she wasn't sure how to take it. She decided to go with her body's cues and tell the truth. "Yes." She breathed.

Draco moved away from her lips, placing butterfly kisses on her cheeks. "Yes, what?"

"Yes. I want you to kiss me."

Draco smirked. "Then let's she how good you are." He whispered.

Then he kissed her. His mouth was soft against hers. He brushed their lips together tenderly before running his tongue over her lips. It took her a moment to realize what he wanted and then she opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. She sat there as he explored her mouth, brushing his tongue over hers. She began kissing him back and their tongues danced together. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss as his arms wound around her. Why did it feel so good? Pleasure zinged through her. She bit his tongue lightly and the kiss changed. He pushed his lips against her roughly and she responded to the changed tenor of the kiss with more enthusiasm than she liked. She was enjoying this far, far too much. As he sipped on her lips, the thought flew from her mind and she moaned into his mouth.

After a moment he pulled back, beathing heavily. "Are you sure you've never kissed anyone before?" He asked suspiciously.

Her breathing was as rough as his. " I'm sure." She looked away from him. Why did she want to kiss him again. This was far too confusing for her to deal with while still reeling from the kiss. "That was on hell of a first kiss." She murmered.

"I'll say." Then he moved away from her. Was she just imagining it or did she really see reluctance in his eyes as he pulled away. He sat back down in the chair by her bedside. "Ok, Since this was your idea, you come up with our first 'meeting'." He said, going back to buisness.

She shook herself out of her stupor. Buisness first. " Well, it depends on how fast you want rumors to spread. The Hufflepuff's don't gossip much, so if we get caught by a few of them then it'll be awhile before rumors of us seeing each other get around."

"That's for the better though. I take it you'd like to keep it a secret from your housemates for as long as possible."

She nodded. "Then we can stage a dramatic scene for the my brother and the others to walk across a few weeks later."

He laughed. "Perfect."

They began talking, throwing ideas around. She quickly realized that Draco was a brilliant planner and alot more charismatic than she'd figured. She realized belatedly that she'd mostly been going on Harry, Hermione and Ron's opinion about him and decided to try to really get to know him. It might actually turn out that he was an ok guy. The Slytherins seemed to respect and look up to him and she knew now that it wasn't just because he was their housemate. Not even the greatest amount of inter-house unity could make a complete prat likeable. Not even family ties could do that, if her relationship with Ron were taken into account.

As they talked and the plan began to take shape Ginny felt a sense of happiness well over her. This was actually going to work! Thank the gods for sheer dumb luck.

An there, my readers, is chapter two. As you've already gathered, I made it so Ginny has never dated anyone before. It was best for what I wanted. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I've been tossing this idea around or awhile and I'm glad you guys like it. Keep reviewing to tell me what you like and don't.


	3. Chapter 3

The 'Master' Plan

Chapter Three: A Splendid Bat-Boogey Day

YuriYaoiHet_ILoveEmAll

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm posting this chap so soon as a celebration for getting twenty reveiws on just two chaps. You guys are great. (Holds back tears). Read on.

Ginny woke up feeling horrible. She and Draco had sat up most of the night planning, only leaving off when they'd both nodded off. She was only glad Madame Pomfrey hadn't come to check on them during the night. Her joints were stiff and aching and her skin felt tender, ecspecially on her face. She lay there for a few minutes, not willing to move and thought back over last night.

So far, Draco was all for their dating. He'd come up with some amazing ideas although she was a little scared about some of the things he wanted them caught doing. She'd only just had her first kiss last night and what he was proposing made the kiss seem like child's play. The kiss. She shivered, remembering how his lips had felt on hers. Now that she thought about it, kissing him more seemed like a very nice way to go. Just don't go falling for him, silly girl, her conscience chided her. She shook herself mentally at the thought. She wouldn't fall for him. After all, it was just buisness, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it.

Without preamble, the curtains were pulled back and Madame Pomfrey strode to her bedside with a steaming goblet of something that smelled like dead toads. "Already awake? Good. You've been cleared to go to classes today so drink this while I get your clothes."

"What is it?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Its an infusion for pain and should cancel out any lingering effects of the potion. Proffessor Snape's Cleansing Solution should have done that already, but just in case, you need to drink all of this." She said forcing her to take the goblet, before walking swidtly back into her office.

Ginny sniffed it and winced. It smelled even worse up close. She sighed and held her nose, turning the goblet up and draining its contents in one go. She gagged. It tasted as bad as it smelled.

"Oh, yuck."

"Well, thats attractive." Draco called to her, laughing.

Ginny looked up to see him sitting up on his bed and shot him a glare. "Oh, stuff it, Draco." They'd decided to stop calling each other 'Malfoy' and 'Weasley' last night too. He'd told her he just couldn't refer to her as that if they were going to date.

Draco, still chuckling, snorted as Madame Pomfery came back out of her office. "And I see you are awake as well, Mister Malfoy. Do calm down. This is a hospital wing, not a playhouse."

She turned towards Ginny and Draco made a rude guesture at the woman's back. Ginny couldn't help but to giggle. He was funny. Another thing to tack on the wall of the good things she hadn't known about him. She looked up to see him giving her one of those odd looks again. It wasn't a bad look, but she couldn't interpret it. She decided to think about it later.

Pomfrey handed her her clothes, her school bag and a brush. "Get dressed quickly so you don't miss breakfast. You need to eat after taking that potion."

Ginny nodded and the medi-witch closed her curtains back. She heard her begin to argue with Draco about whether or not he could go to classes. Surprisingly, he wanted to go back to class Ginny snickered when the medi-witch told him to lie down or she'd bind him to the bed. Then she started in on him about his bandages. Ginny listened to him argue with the witch. He actually threw out some good ones, but he caved when she threatened him with Proffessor Snape.

As she brushed the tangles out of her hair, her thoughts again wandered back to last night. What she really wanted to do was catch Colin and talk to him about it. Though he'd come to visit her last night, but he'd been distant since the school year had started. She shrugged. Maybe it was just back to school blues, though Hogwarts was very fun at times. Or maybe it was because they weren't in the same year now. She shrugged and decided to discreetly try to find out what was wrong with him. She stood and brushed off her clothes, before grabbing her school bag. She opened the curtains and stepped out. Madam Pomfrey had gone back into her office.

"Ginny!" Draco called from his bed.

Ginny hesitated a moment, before walking towards him. "What?" She said, distracted. She needed to hurry if she was going to catch Colin before he left the Great Hall.

Draco smirked. "Definitley a morning person." He said sitting up.

Ginny sighed. "Sorry, there's just something I need to take care of."

"May I implore?" Draco asked with a flambouyant wave of his hand.

Ginny crossed her arms. "Well, if you must know, I have to find Colin and tell him what happened." She said matter of factly.

Draco looked up at her, all traces of humor gone from his eyes. "Colin? Colin Creevey?" Ginny nodded. "Fantastic." He said sarcastically. He flopped back on the bed. "Fine, Go. But I'm telling you now. If you continue seeing your little boyfreind, the deal's off."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "What? Why?" Her arms fell as she stepped forwards.

"Because. If you get caught running around with him while we are dating, then I'm going to look like a dumb prat and you'll just be a whore. It will all be for nothing and I'm not commiting to this plan if you are just going to sabatoge it!" He hissed.

Ginny couldn't think of anything to say. Why was he so angry? He was acting just like an overbearing, jealuos boyfreind who'd just found out she was still talking to her ex! Wait.

"Draco Malfoy." She said his name slowly. "Are you jealous I've got guy freinds?" He snorted, but didn't say anything. "Oh gods! You are!" She laughed. "Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin King, Is jealous of a fifth year." She had to lean up against the bed to keep from falling she was laughing so hard. "Oh, this is just too funny!"

"It's not funny!" He spat, sitting up. "And I am not jealous!"

Ginny continued to snicker. "Jealous." She whispered leaning towards him.

He leaned forward until their noses were almost brushing. "I am not jealous!" He spoke each word slowly though gritted teeth.

Not to be outdone, Ginny leaned forward until their lips were almost brushing her hands on either side of his hips. "Then why are you angry? Draco." She mumered his name breathily.

Draco grasped her shoulders tightly. "Don't play with the snake, little girl. It bites back." He nipped her lip in emphasis.

Ginny's head was reeling. She had to admit to herself that she was very atracted to this silver haired Slytherin. Flirting with him gave her a giddy feeling that she enjoyed quite a bit. Her tounge darted out over his lips. "Maybe I want to be bitten. Ever thought of that?"

He shivered and opened his mouth. Ginny found she didn't care that Madame Pomfrey was in the next room. She didn't care about anything as their tongues danced together.

He pulled back after a moment. "I still stick by what I said before." He stated, his voice breathy. "You don't see him anymore or we aren't dating. Simple enough for you?"

"Why are you mad at me for thinking its funny that you are jealous of my best freind?" She shot back.

"I wouldn't be if I were actually jealous!"

Ginny sighed, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Well anyway. I have to get to breakfast."

Draco crossed his arms. "Come back this afternoon, if you're over your little delusions by then."

"Yes, sir!" She fired him a mock salute, still leaned over his bed. " She leaned forward again until her lips were brushing his ear. "And just so you know. Colin is gay." She breathed. Then she pulled back and walked away.

"Coniving witch!" She heard him mutter.

She peeked back at him. He was sitting there with that same odd look on his face. What was that look? She'd ask Colin when she found him, she decided, closing the infirmary door behind her. It was too late to catch him at breakfast now-he always left early- so she decided not to go to the Great Hall. She had Herbology first and there was a patch of wild strawberries behind the greenhouses. She'd just eat a few of those.

He thoughts flew ahead of her and she began thinking of what she and Draco would talk about when she visited him later. If she were caught visiting him, rumors would begin flying, but that was what they wanted. She tried to tell herself that was why she was anticipating it as she reached the Entrance Hall. She hoped she could skirt past the doors of the Great Hall without being noticed. She didn't feel like being annoyed right now.

"Oy, Ginny!" She heard her brother call as she walked past the doors.

She cursed. "Perfect example of annoying." She hissed and kept walking. If she could only reach the doors . . .

"Ginny!" He called. He ran to catch up with her.

"Damn!" She cursed under her breath. She turned, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Hi, Ron."

"Hi yourself!" He yelled. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."

Ginny was outraged. "I was in the hospital wing you, you idiot!"

Ron looked confused. "The hopital wing? Why were you there? You're not sick!" He accused.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "You mean all this time . . ." Rage filled her. "I was hurt in the potions accident yesterday!" She screamed. There was a crowd gathering at the doors of the Great Hall watching them, but she didn't care. She was pissed.

Ron was silent for a moment, before snapping his fingers. "So that's what Harry was talking about last night!" He smiled.

That was it. "You ungrateful, bloody arse!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She pulled out her wand and bat-boogeyed him. She laughed wickedly as giant bats flew out of his nostrils and began attacking his face. She turned and pushed open the doors and strode outside. This day was going splendidly so far.

It's a little short, but that's because I hurried to type it up. Once again, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4

The 'Master' Plan

Chapter Four: So Far, So Good

YuriYaoiHet_ILoveEmAll

A/N?: THANK YOU! Thank you for liking this story!

By lunch time, Ginny was in agony. Her joints felt like they were on fire and walking up and down the staircases with bags full of books hadn't helped anything. Word of the accident had finally circulated and everyone kept walking up to her to ask if she was ok. She just wished they'd leave her alone.

She was looking forward to her visit with Draco though. Except for the fact she'd sent Ron to the hospital wing earlier. She was sure she'd have to apoligize for that. Proffesor McGonagall had yet to set her punishment, but whatever it was it would be worth it. Ron had come back to class in Charms and had simply ignored her, as did Hermione and Harry. She was glad. Three less people she had to put on a charade around. Class let out and she decided to skip lunch entirely and just go on to the hospital wing. Colin seemed to be missing and she didn't feel like looking for him now anyway. Figuring she might as well stop by her room, she went to change her books for her afternoon classes before heading to the hospital wing.

When she got there, she was surprised to see he already had a visitor. Blaize was standing beside the bed and they were deep in conversation. She was about to turn and leave when she heard her name.

"How could you decide to date Ginny Weasley?" Blaize was saying. "She's a Gryffindor!" Ginny was surprised Draco had told him and crept closer to better hear their conversation. She normally wasn't one to eavesdrop, but they were talking about her. "Not only that, but she is also close to Potter. How do you know she's not just trying to gather information for him?"

Draco sighed. "Look. I just know, alright. Besides. Even you've admitted she's attractive and you're gay. We had a long . . ." He paused. "Talk last night and I happen to think she is very datable." Then he snickered. "Not to mention an amazing kisser." Ginny couldn't hold back a smile at that.

Blaize gasped. "You kissed her? Did that explosion drive you bonkers or something?"

They were silent for a moment, "You know better than anyone that pain doesn't change the way I think." Draco said finally said, his voice sounded dead.

"I didn't mean that, Dray." Blaize said quickly. "I'm just surprised is all." Ginny was surprised at his use of a nickname.

Draco sighed. "Well, it doesn't have to make sense to you. I'm dating her. Thats the end of it." He paused. "How has she been today?"

Blaize snorted. "Like I know." They were quiet before Blaize continued. "I saw her as she was going up the stairs earlier and she looked ready to faint. I think the potion may still be causing her pain. If it is, she's doing a good job fighting it. Like I said yesterday, she's a stubborn one."

Draco laughed. "I noticed. You know you really should give her a chance. I think you'd like her if you got to know her."

"I doubt it. She is a Gryffindor after all. Daphne likes her though. Says she's thinking about asking her to be freinds. Don't know how that one is gonna work out."

Deciding it was time to make herself known, she stepped forwards into their line of sight. "It'll work out as well as she wants it to. I like her too." Then she looked at Draco. He looked marginally better. Madame Pomfrey had convinced him to at least tape some gauze over the knot on the side of his head and his skin had more color. Deciding to greet him like a girlfreind should, she moved forwards slowly, hips swaying, ignoring the pain in her joints. "Hi, love." She fluttered her eyelashes at him as she drew closer and he smirked holding out his hand. She took it and he pulled her into a kiss. A zing of sensation ran throught her and she opened her mouth for him. He deepened it enthusiatically.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin!" Blaize exclaimed when they didn't stop kissing for a moment. "Still here, you know."

Ginny felt Draco smile against her lips and she couldn't help grinning too. They pulled apart snickering. Draco gathered himself and held his hand out to Blaize. "Blaize. Meet my girlfreind Ginny. Ginny, this is my best freind Blaise."

Ginny held out her hand politley. He took it and shook it quickly, his grasp feather light. "Well met." She said, using a greeting she'd heard other Slytherins use. His eyebrow rose with surprise as he appraised her. "Oh, and just so you know. I hate Harry Potter and his freinds as much as you do. Just to ease your mind."

He looked shocked. "You were listening?"

She tilted her head as if to say 'of course'."You were talking about me. Not nice to do it out of earshot." She smirked at him.

Blaize recovered from his shock. "Ok. You may be alright for a Gryffindor."

"And you might be alright for a Slytherin." She retorted, flipping her hair.

He held out his hand to her and she took it. The handshake was firmer this time. "Well met." Was all he said.

Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down to sit beside him on the bed. "I told you you'd like her."

Ginny looked at him."You also told him I was a good kisser. Nice to know you kiss and tell, 'Dray'." She said, emphasizing Blaise's nickname for him. He looked sheepishly at her and she giggled. Wow, being Draco's girlfreind is actually kind of fun, she thought.

"So tell me. Did you two shag last night?" Blaize asked suddenly.

They looked around at him, then looked back at each other. Draco waggled his eyebrows at her and she took the hint. "Oh, yes. I just couldn't resist him. He was amazing." She said breathily, eyelids fluttering.

"So were you, love." They kissed again. Ginny shot a sidelong glane at Blaize and couldn't help but to laugh.

Draco looked around and began laughing as well. "You should see the look on your face!"

"He looks like he's just seen McGonagall in her underwear!" Ginny giggled.

Blaize recovered and glared at them. "You two are insane!" He spat. Then he smiled. "So. When can I start telling people? I'd like to see who dies of shock."

Ginny shot a glance at Draco, before answering, glad that he hadn't told Blaise of their plan. "Actually, we'd like to keep it a secret for now." She looked back at Draco.

"I mean, you can tell a few people, just not everyone." Draco said leaning forward.

Blaize looked disappointed. "Fine, but at least let me tell Pansy. She's going to die. She's been pestering him to get a girlfreind for ages." He said to Ginny.

Draco smirked. "Alright. Pansy. But that's it for now."

"Deal."

"Will she be ok with me?" Ginny asked. For some reason it gave her a pang to think of the other Slytherins not appoving of her.

Draco kissed her on the cheek. "Does it matter?"

"Well, I just know there are going to be enough people disapproving of us without your freinds hating it too."

Draco put his forehead to hers. "It doesn't matter who hates it. Our opinion is the only one that matters."

Ginny smiled at him and brushed her lips over hers. "It's sweet to think so. But let's not dwell on it now." She murmered.

He seemed to remember something and started grinning wildy. "Was it you that bat-boogeyed Weasley?"

Ginny crossed her arms. "He pissed me off."

"I thought so. He came in here screaming like a first year girl with a dementor on her ass. It was great."

Ginny smirked at him. "Think of it as my idea of a get well present."

"You know, you two actually make a really cute couple." Blaize suddenly said, sounding surprised.

Ginny blushed and Draco looked around at his freind. "How very 'gay' of you to say so, Blaize."

Blaze sent him a mock glare. "Don't knock it 'til you've tried it." He said with the tone of someone who'd said it many times before. Then he smirked. "Well. I'll let you two get back to it then. I'm starving." He turned and began walking towards the door.

"See you later." Draco called at his retreating back.

"Nice to meet you." Ginny called.

"You too."

As the door closed, Draco pulled away from her slightly and cupped her chin, lifting her face to look at him. He studied her for a moment. "Ok. I can tell you're in pain." She opened her mouth to deny it, but he cut her off. "Don't even try to hide it from me. I know the signs."

Ginny sighed. "Ok, so I'm hurting. What good does it do to acknowledge it? It's not that bad." She looked away. "Besides. It's my bloody fault anyway."

Draco looked at her for a moment. "Lay back."

Ginny's eyes shot to his. "What?"

He pushed on her shoulders gently. "Lay back. Just do it." He said when she looked at him questioningly.

A little aprehensive, she did as she was told. As she lay there or a moment, she couldn't help but to relax. It felt so good to not move. She closed her eyes for a moment. She felt Draco move on the bed and opened them to see him leaned over her with his wand in hand.

"This may feel a little weird at first." He said before begining to mutter a complex incantation under his breath.

She suddenly felt like someone was rubbing jelly on the very bones of her joints. He'd been right; it felt very weird. It wasn't painful, just unsettling. She squirmed under the uncomfortable sensation, before they began to go numb. By the time he finished the incantation, she felt no pain at all.

She lay there for a moment. "Wow. What was that?"

"Snape taught it to me." Was all he said. His voice held the same dead tone that it held when he'd talked about pain not altering the way he thought to Blaize.

She propped herself on her elbows. "What is it?"

He looked away. "I may tell you sometime."

He looked so forlorn sitting there she felt she had to do something. She did the only thing she could think of. She leaned up and cupped his chin, turning him to face her. She met his eyes for a moment and saw an emptyness there that she immediatley wanted to cure. She kissed him, lightly at first, until he opened his mouth, then she pushed her lips against his roughly, brushing her tongue over his. She pulled back to sip at his lips and his arms went around her. Her arms wound around his neck. He slowly pushed her backwards until she was lying down with him on top of her.

Oh, what am I doing? She thought. Why does it feel so good? His lips were on hers almost bruisingly hard as their tongues danced together. He pulled away from the kiss and began kissing his way to her neck. He sucked strongly on the tender flesh and she couldn't hold back a moan. Her legs lifted until he was were cradled between them. His mouth moved back to hers and her fingers buried into his silky hair.

A gasp from behind them broke them apart. They looked up to see a third or fourth year Hufflepuff standing in the doorway with a poorly bandaged hand. She looked utterly shocked. Draco jerked off of her and she sat up quickly.

"I'm sorry!" She stuttered. "I hurt myself in Herbology! I just need to see Madame Pomfrey! I didn't know there was anyone in here!" She was blushing profusley as she continued to apologize.

Ginny took pity on her. "It's ok. Don't worry about it." She looked at Draco and smirked. "I just got a little carried away was all." She looked back at the girl. "If you need to see Madame Pomfrey, she's in her office. Just don't tell her what we were up to. Ok?"

The girl nodded, still blushing. She moved towards the office door and knocked on it lightly with her good hand. Ginny reached up and drew the curtains around Draco's bed slightly shut, cutting them off from view. She looked up at Draco and they both started snickering.

"I think we just gave her the show of her life." Draco whispered lightly.

"She looked like she was going to faint!" Ginny replied, still giggling.

He looked at her, the smile fading from his face. "Sorry for tackling you by the way." He kept his voice at a whisper. Madame Pomfrey was outside her office now. They could hear her mixing up a potion.

She blushed and looked away. "It's fine. I . . ." She faltered for moment. "I enjoyed it actually." She whispered back.

Draco smirked at her. "I did too." Then he flopped back on the bed. "At any rate, there's our first rumor."

"Didn't even think about it, but you're right." She smiled at him. she turned her body until she was fully facing him. "Bit earlier than we expected, but she won't tell many people."

"How can you be so sure?" Draco asked.

"She'll be too afraid of you'll jinx her!" Ginny giggled, still whispering.

Draco's eyebrow lifted. "What are you talking about?"

Ginny looked at him, shocked. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I can't beleive you don't already know this. Almost everyone from the fourth year down is afraid of you." She laughed at the look on his face. "Except maybe the Slytherins."

Draco recovered from his shock. "But why? I haven't done anything." Ginny quirked an eyebrow at him. "Ok. I haven't done anything too bad though."

She shook her head. "Doesn't matter. They all see you as the Slytherin King. What the other Slytherins do gives you a reputation for being scary to the little ones. That and they're just automatically scared of the Slytherins anyway, so yeah. You're like the unspoken You-Know-Who to little kids."

"The Slytherin King?" Draco looked shell shocked for a moment before smirking. "Good to know. Next time I come up on a bunch of them I'll jump out an yell 'boo' just to watch them scatter."

Ginny laughed. "You're horrible." Then she smirked too. "I'll ask Colin if I can use his camera and take pictures." They both laughed. Then she sighed. She was going to have to leave soon. "So. When are they releasing you from confinement?" She asked.

"After the last classes this afternoon, but I've been told I have to 'take it easy'." He scoffed.

" So we have to wait a few days to terrify the children? Damn."

Draco grasped her hand and kissed it, chuckling. "I think I've corupted you."

A painful memory flashed in front of her eyes. Tom Riddle's memory standing over her as she died. She remembered the words he said. "No one will save you, little girl. I've touched your very soul. You are embibed with my esscence. You are mine!" Then he'd smiled and leaned down, brushing a ghostly hand over her face. "Even if the Potter boy gets lucky and manages to save you, they'll never accept you now. They'll shun you and call you tainted. Corrupted by my evil. But don't worry. He won't and you'll lay here for an eternity. The poor girl who fell prey to Darkness." Then he'd laughed and the word had gone dark.

She shuddered, going cold. She wrapped her arms around herself unconsciously, turning away from Draco. Did she really beleive that? Was she tainted? She'd asked herself those questions countless times. Before she could think on it any more, Draco's arms wrapped around her from behind and pulled her back against his warm body. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms over his, grateful that there was someone here to just hold her.

"What did I say?" He asked, resting his head on her shoulder.

Ginny leaned her head against his. "It's not you. I just remembered something. That's all."

"Tell me. Maybe I can help."

Ginny shook her head. "No. You can't. But thank you." Then she threw his words of earlier back at him. "But I may tell you sometime."

Madame Pomfrey came around the curtain then with a clean bandage. She looked surprised at their embrace. "Break it up, you two. This is a Hospital Wing." She chided.

Ginny pulled away from Draco reluctantly. "I've got to go anyway. See you later?" She asked.

"Meet me in the entrace hall after dinner."

She smiled. "Ok."

She drifted towards the door smirking at the little Hufflepuff girl as she passed her. As she walked towards the Trasfiguration classroom she thought about Draco. How could things have changed so much in just one day? She and Draco got along so much better than she'd ever hoped for. They had similair tastes. Simliar senses of humor. And his kisses; she could keep kissing him for hours. They seemed to click on every level so far. And he was smart, funny, charming, and a good person. Nothing she'd heard about him seemed true. She'd just have to wait an see what happened.

There it is, Chap 4. Lemme know your like and disses. Once again. Thank you for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

The 'Master' Plan

Chapter Five: Moonlit Kisses

YuriYaoiHet_ILoveEmAll

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Really thank you so much. I'm sorry it took so long. Having some issues about getting online.

Ginny glanced at the mirror again, trying to get her hair to look just right. She was going to be late meeting Draco in the Entrance Hall if she didn't hurry, but for some reason, she wanted to look good. She didn't know what he had planned, but she wanted to be prepared for anything. Giving up on her hair she turned towards the outfit she'd picked with Draco's taste in mind. It was a black skirt wih a pocket on the side for her wand that was shorter than she'd normally wear and a green tank top under a sheer black blouse. She dressed and pulled on a her school robe. It ruined the effect she was after, but she couldn't walk through the common room in Slytherin colors. Deciding she needed to acceserize, she put the a pair of silver earings and the silver charm braclet that she'd gotten for her birthday from the twins-their joke shop was doing marvelously- and her outfit was complete. She pulled her robes tightly shut and hurried out of the dormitory. She thanked the gods that none of her housemates stopped her as she went through the common room and slipped out the portrait hole. Lost in her thoughts, she hurried down the stairs. When she reached the entrance hall, she glanced around for him. He wasn't there yet. Noone else was either. She removed her school robes, draping them over her arm. As she waited, she fidgetted with the skirt self-consciously. It really was rather shorter than she was used to.

She looked up, just as Draco came around the corner. She felt a knot of tension in her chest that she hadn't realized was there until that moment release. She couldn't help but to smile as he walked towards her. Why am I so happy to see him? She wondered. Then she met his eyes. He had the same odd look on his face that she couldn't decipher as he walked towards her. His eyes wandered over her and she shivered at the look in his eyes. She didn't know what it was she saw there, but whatever it was, she liked it. She twirled lightly on the spot.

"Do you like it?" She asked as he neared her.

He pulled her into a hug. "You look wonderful." He smiled. "Those colors suit you."

She smirked wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. "I thought you'd like it." She murmured against his lips.

They kissed for a few moments before he pulled away. "Come with me." He said, pulling free of her arms and taking her hand.

He lead them out the doors and around the side of the castle a little ways to a tiny courtyard with armor niches along the walls. He let go of her hand and reached into the shadows of one of the niches, pulling out a broom.

"Is that the new Comet Infinity?" She gasped, dropping her robes and moving forwards. This was the newest model broom that had come out. Quidditch players around the world were drooling over these beautiful, functioning works of art. Almost unconsciously, she reached out to run her hands over its handle. She stopped just short of touching it and looked up at Draco, who was watching her reaction with intrest. "Can I?" She asked.

"Of, course." He held it out and it floated there at perfect mouting height.

She ran her fingers over the handle. The wood was almost pitch black with feiry veins of lighter woodsy colors along it's length. It was as smooth and hard as glass, yet soft to the touch somehow. Each strand of it's tail was glossy and poistioned perfectly for optimum speed and maneuverability. In a word, it was beautiful.

"Oh, Draco." She murmered as she examined it.

She felt a pang in her heart. This was it. This was the level they could never click on. His family was rich beyond her wildest dreams, while hers could barely afford hand-me-down books and robes. Fred and George were the only ones in her family to even be close to living comfortably and they were still low-brow to Draco's standards. She suddenly felt very tacky and superficial.

Then Draco's arms were around her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She leaned back against him knowing she couldn't tell him the truth. "It's nothing. I'm just a little overwhelmed is all."

He kissed her neck. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, trying to get herself in the happy mood she'd been in before. "Yes." She spun in his arms and wrapped hers around him, burying her face in his chest.

She breathed in his scent. He smelled like silk and strawberries mixed with night air. He smelled wonderful. She sighed. At least she didn't have any delusions about a future between them. She would never meet his family. Never have to walk through what she was sure to be a huge an grandly decorated manor and feel small and insignifigant beside him. She would never be more than the girlfriend he used to annoy Harry Potter. She shook herself mentally. It was your plan! She chided herself. You wanted this.

She looked up at Draco. There was one thing she was sure would help her get back in a good mood. She met his blue-grey eyes. "Kiss me." She breathed, leaning up towards his lips, her eyes fluttering shut.

Then his lips were on hers and the world was reduced to him. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed this feeling. The feel of his arms around her, holding her as their tongues danced. They'd been dating one day. One day, and already she was on the edge of falling for him. This charismatic, funny, slightly dark young man who flipped her world upside down with his kisses. What was wrong with her? She felt herself being moved backwards and then her back hit the courtyard wall. His mouth left hers and kissed it's way down her neck. She moaned as he sucked strongly. She felt one of his hands brush her breast, drawing a low moan from her, and then he was gone.

He pulled back completley, and took a few steps back. "Gods." Was all he said.

She stayed leaning against the wall, not sure what to do. After a few moments of silence, she pushed off the wall and took a step towards him. "Draco?" She said his name lightly, not sure what she was asking, but needing to know he was ok.

"Sorry." He flashed her a strained smile. "It's just too easy to get carried away with things." He seemed to gather himself. "Let's go." He held out a hand to her. She stepped forwards and took it. He lead them to the broomstick and flung a leg over it. "Come on." He said when she hesitated, patting the area in front of him.

She smiled at him and picked up her robes, throwing them in the niche before she mounted the broom. He leaned foward and wrapped one arm around her waist and grasped the handle with the other. She wrapped her hands around it just as they lifted off. The flew upwards in an almost straight line. It was so fast! Less than ten seconds later they were soaring above the castle.

It looked beautiful from the air. She only had a few seconds to look, before Draco sped off towards the lake. As they zoomed towards it, she had the sudden urge to ask him could she steer. This was probably the only time she would get to even touch one of these brooms. She wanted to see what it could do.

"Can I steer for a moment, love?" She asked over the rush of wind in her ears. He took his hand off the handle and she leaned forwards, smiling. She loved to fly. "Time to see what this broom can do." She murmured. The broom trembled lightly as if to say it was ready.

Then they were shooting upwards to the sky. She tilted the broom so far that they were in danger of slipping off the end. Her body was pushed back against Draco's and she felt his arms and legs tighten around her. She tilted it even further and stopped. They hung there for a moment, before she flipped the broom completly over and pointed it straight at the ground. They were off, zooming towards the ground at a blindingly fast speed. She guided them in a tight spiral as they zoomed down. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and she felt herself smiling madly. She pulled up about ten feet from the ground and did a tight loop in the air. Flying in a fast, tight, zigzag pattern commonly used by chasers, she headed towards the lake. This was definitley the best broom she'd ever had the pleasure of flying. Deciding she'd had enough fun, she did one more head-over-heels loop and grasped one of Draco's hands, moving it back to the handle.

"Done scaring the daylights out of me already?" He asked sarcatically, slowing the broom so they could talk without raising their voices.

She looked over her shoulder at him and smirked. "Did I really scare you?" She asked surprised.

"Lets see. I haven't let anyone steer a broomstick I was riding in years and when I do, the first thing she does is a death spiral towards the gound. I have to admit, it wasn't a pleasant experience." He guided the broom to the ground on the far side of the lake. There was a small stand of trees in a rough half circle a little ways back from the shore that he headed towards. They touched down lightly.

Ginny dismounted and spun to face him, laughing. "I thought you had nerves of steel, oh, Slytherin King." She stated, giving him a mock bow. The moonlight bleached his skin and hair silver. She was struck again by how handsome he was.

"And now I know what they mean by saying women are crazy drivers." He spat playfully. He leaned the broomstick against one of the trees and moved towards a small patch of wild strawberries that was growing near the center of the half circle. He guestured for her to sit beside him. "You can fly though. I'll give you that."

"Well, thank you." She said sarcastically, sitting down. "Glad to know I have the 'Draco Malfoy Seal of Flying Approval'."

He held out a strawberry to her. "You're very welcome, Miss Weasley. Always ready to help aspiring flyers." He smirked at her.

She hit him lightly and laughed, taking the berry. As she put it to her lips she saw that odd look cross over his face again. She looked fully at him. "What are you thinking right now?" She asked lightly.

He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing." Then he leaned forwards and kissed her. She leaned into it slightly and opened her mouth. He kissed her tenderly, before pulling back and nipping her bottom lip. "I want to move up the plan." He said to her, leaning back.

"Why?" She asked, a little light-headed from his kiss.

"I want us well established before Christmas." She looked at him questioningly. "No one is supposed to know yet, but I overheard McGonagall and Pomfrey talking about it earlier. I guess they thought I was asleep." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Ok. I was pretending to be asleep." He admitted. "Anyway, they started talking about a big Christmas Ball. Sounded like it was going to be in celebration of some Hogwarts anniversary or something. All the Heads of the Magical World will be there."

Ginny was confused. "And?" She prompted when he stopped.

"And I thought we could go together." He said quietly. "It can be our official 'coming out'. I mean, everyone in Hogwarts will probably know by then, but that will be us making it official to everyone." He smiled at her. "So what do you say? Will you go to the Christmas Ball with me?"

Ginny was speechless. She knew they were dating, but she didn't think he wanted to broadcast it to the entire world. She said the only thing she could say. "Yes."

He beamed at her and she leaned forwards to kiss him. He kissed her back a moment. "I'm sorry." He whispered against her lips.

She was confused for a moment before his lips were on heres almost bruisingly hard, She felt herself being pushed back onto the soft grass as she wound her arms around his neck. All thought flew from her mind as their tongues danced. He pulled back capturing her bottom lip between his teeth. He sipped at it lightly, before trailing a line of kisses to her throat. As his lips reached the hollow of her throat, he sucked strongly and she moaned. His hand found one of her breasts and this time he didn't pull away. He ran his hand over it, massaging, before finding her nipple with his fingers. She gasped and then moaned again as he toyed with it through her clothing.

"Draco." She moaned his name as he pinched it lightly.

Heat was pooling between her thighs as pleasure snaked through her. His hand moved down, reaching beneath her shirt. He caressed her stomach lightly, making her squirm, before he pushed under her bra and grasped her bare breast. She gasped at the feel of his cool hand around her. He found her already sensitized nipple and began flicking it with his fingertips. She moaned and pushed herself into him, just as he captured her lips in another sizzling kiss. She'd never felt like this before. His every touch seemed to singe her all the way to her toes. The heat between her thighs grew hotter and she squeezed them together, trying to quench the fire. His mouth left hers and she almost whimpered at the loss until his lips closed around her nipple.

"Oh, gods, Draco!" She moaned as he sucked strongly. One of his hands caressed her stomach again, before dipping below the waistband of her skirt. He was almost touching her there. She moaned again and lifted her hips. So close . . .

"Oh, my gods!" A voice cut through the night, startling them both. "So it is true!" Draco snatched his hands away from Ginny's body and she began tugging her clothes back into place.

She looked up to see Pansy Parkinson dismounting a broom at the edge of the clearing. "What are you doing out here?" Draco growled.

Pansy smirked as she approached them. "Blaise just told me. Then he said you were going flying. I figured you'd come here. I didn't figure I'd be interupting anything."

In truth, Ginny didn't know whether to be angry at Pasny for interupting the moment of passion or thankful that she'd kept them from getting too carried away. She'd meant what she'd said about not having sex with Draco, but when he'd touched her like that, she'd wanted nothing else. She was going to have to watch herself very carefully.

Pansy sat down in front of them. "So. I suppose I should be grateful to you for dating this miserable sap." She said to Ginny. "Though it rankles to say I'm thankful to a Gryffindor for anything." She held out her hand. "I'm Pansy by the way."

Ginny shook it. "Ginny."

Pansy kept hold of her hand, studying her. "You know, I never noticed it before, but you really are pretty."

Ginny was shocked. She really didn't know how to respond to that. "Thanks?" She said tentatively, blushing.

Draco reached forwards and pulled their hands apart, keeping hold of Ginny's. "I'll thank you not to hit on my girlfriend, Parkinson." Draco snapped at her.

The blonde girl simply smirked again. "Just making an observation."

"Well make them about some other girl." Draco wrapped an arm around around Ginny and pulled her close. "She's mine." He growled.

Ginny couldn't help but to smile. She shoved against him playfully. "Posessive, much?" She asked lightly.

He leaned down suddenly and bit her neck, causing her to squeak with surprise. He sucked strongly, drawing her flesh between his teeth sharply. She cried out, desire zinging through her. The heat from before came back in a powerful rush and she moaned, burying her fingers in his hair, tilting her head sideways for him. He sucked strongly for a few moments, before biting her again. She gasped and he pulled back.

He was smirking. "There. Now I've marked you."

Ginny's head was swimming with desire. She shook her head trying to clear it. "What?" She asked, her voice throaty.

"Did you really have to do that in front of me?" Pansy drawled. "Look, you've gone and gotten her all turned on in front of me and I can't touch her. Cruel boy."

Ginny blushed furiously. She really had just gotten incredibly turned on with someone watching. What was wrong with her? What was it about Draco's touch that drove all thought from her mind?

"Well, you were the one who went and hit on her. It made me think of it." Draco snapped.

Pansy sighed and stood. "Oh, well. I'll find Padma later."

That caught Ginny's attention. "Padma Patil?" She asked.

Pansy nodded." Yeah. Why?"

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing. It's just, I didn't know either one of you were gay."

Pansy smirked. "That's the way we like it."

Ginny heard the unspoken warning in her voice. "I won't tell anyone."

"Good." Then she turned to Draco. "Snape's looking for you by the way. I'd head back to the castle soon before he gets angry." Then she mounted her broom and took off into the night.

Ginny let out a sigh of releif. "So much for her not liking me."

Draco's arm tightened around her. "She 'liked' you way too much for my liking."

Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek. "By the way. What did you mean by 'marking' me."

Draco blushed. "I suppose we were overly formal about it." Ginny looked at him questioningly. "I gave you a hickey."

Ginny squeaked and put a hand to her throat. "Really?" He nodded. "Wow. My first hickey."

Draco looked at her, that same odd look crossing his face again. "I keep forgetting you've never had a boyfriend before." He let go of her and flopped back on the grass. He sighed. "I guess I seem like a big perv to you, touching you like I have."

She lay back and snuggled into his side. "I've been enjoying it actually." She whispered. Really enjoying it, she thought. She shivered at the thought of what his touches did to her.

Draco wrapped his arms around her hand pulled her halfway on top of him. "Are you cold?"

"No. I'm comforatable." They lay there in silence for a little while, stargazing, before she noticed a certain constellation. "Look. It's your namesake." She said, pointing at the constellation, Draco.

Draco squeezed lightly her before sighing. "We have to get back to the castle."

She snuggled down into him for a moment longer before sitting up. They stood and moved towards where he'd left the broom. He held it out and they mounted it. She was surprised when instead of grasping the handle, he wrapped both arms around her waist.

"Fly us back?" He asked lightly, kissing her shoulder.

She simled. "Are you sure? I may scare you again."

He squeezed her waist, chuckling. "This time I'm prepared for anything. Besides. You like to fly, don't you?"

Ginny nodded, touched that he'd noticed, and lifted off. "Ever since I was little."

At first, she flew lazily, wanting to extend their time together, but the lure of the rushing night air and the feel of this wonderful broom at her fingertips was too much to resist. She flew them in loops and spirals, dips and zig-zags. She let out a peal of laughter as she did a head over heels loop and was surprised to hear Draco join her. Too soon, they reached the castle and she guided them back to the courtyard. They dismounted, still laughing and Ginny retreived her robes from the niche. Draco took her hand in his and they walked back into the castle. The entrace hall was empty. They stopped in front of the corridor that they had to seperate at. Ginny felt her light-hearted mood begin to disolve. She looked up at him, forcing a smile. He smiled back at her, but it seemed strained.

"So. See you tomorrow?" She asked lightly.

He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. She opened her mouth for him and the kiss changed and deepened. Her breathing picked up and she clung to him. A secret part of her never wanted to let him go, but the sensible part of her knew she had to. She pulled back and this time her lips found his neck. She almost moaned as she tasted his skin. She bit him lightly and sucked for a moment. She was surprised when he let out a small moan. She pulled back to look up at him and his lips found hers. Her arms were around his neck and he dropped his broomstick to the floor, drawing her closer until she was pressed against the full length of his body. She could feel something hard jutting against her abdomen and knew in an instant that her light caress had affected him as much as his did to her. She moaned against his lips and pushed against him, desire consuming her.

"Enough!" A sharp voice jerked her back to reality. They jumped apart to see Snape standing in the corridor beside them.

Draco kept ahold of her hand. "Geez! Do you make a habit of lurking around scaring the daylights out of people?" Darco snapped. Ginny was surprised to hear affection in his tone.

Snape smirked. "Do you make a habit out plastering yourself all over Miss Weasley?" Ginny detected affection in his voice as well.

Draco wrapped an arm about her shoulders and drew her against him. "It's a new occupation. We're dating now."

"At least you chose someone decent this time." Was all Snape said.

Ginny blushed. Had Snape just complimented her? "If you remember, I let Pansy and Blaize pick for me before." Draco said sarcastically.

Snape chuckled darkly. "True." Then he turned. "Finish your goodbyes and come with me. We have something we need to discuss. Goodnight, Miss Weasley." He said to her.

She bobbed her head. "Good night, proffessor."

Draco tilted her face towards his and brushed his lips over hers tenderly. "Goodnight, Ginny."

"Goodnight, Draco." She murmered.

He hugged her one last time and backed away, picking up his broom. They clung to each other, their hands moving down each others arms until just their fingers were touching. Draco squeezed lightly, flashing her a smile, before setting off after Snape. She stood there, regret and happiness warring within her. With mixed emotions, she started back towards the Gryffindor common room.

I had to add this chapter. I've never seen a story that captures Ginny's Quidditch side. She's a good player in the books so it makes sense that she'd love to fly. Right? Lemme know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

The 'Master' Plan

Chapter Six: Soul Mates?

YuriYaoiHet_ILoveEmAll

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Really. Once again I'd like to say that I'm so glad you guys like this story.

Ginny awoke with a gasp. She sat up and looked about her. She was in her dormitory. She put her hands to her cheeks, sure they were a fiery red. Her dream had been so vivid. She'd relived last night with Draco, only there was no Pansy to stop them this time. It had felt so real, those forbidden touches of her dream. She flopped back on her bed, knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Her body was on fire with need. Thinking she'd might as well get up, she grabbed a suit of clothes and headed to the bathroom treading quietly so she didn't wake her roommates. She recalled overhearing her brother's talking about cold showers helping at times like these and decided to see if it really worked.

She turned the water on full-blast and stripped quickly. She grabbed a towel and rag and set them at a reachable distance, before stepping into the shower. She hissed, shivering as the cold water hit her skin. Strangley, it did help to quench the fire burning low in her belly. She didn't really think it would work. She endured the cold water as long as she could, before turning on the hot water and beginning to bathe. She washed herself and shampooed her hair, concentrating on each part of the task, trying not to let her mind wander back to the dream. Then she sat down in the shower, letting the hot water beat down on her. Only when her fingers and toes started to wrinkle, did she turn off the water and get out. She dried herself and dressed quickly, dropping her dirty clothes in a basket that the house elves cleared every evening. She still didn't know how they knew who the clothes in the basket belonged to, ecspecially when there was more than one suit, but the clothes always ended up folded and clean on the foot of the correct bed. She shook her head. Now I'm pondering the habits of house elves, She berated herself. When she got back to the dormitory, she saw that Hermione and Lavender had awakened. Lavender waved a greeting at her and Hermione sent her a strained smile. Ginny nodded at them both and walked to her bed. She grabbed her schoolbag and took out the schoolbooks in it, switching them for the ones she need for this morning's classes. Without a word, she strode from the dormitory and headed down to breakfast.

"Was that a hickey on her neck?" She heard Hermione hiss. Damn! She'd totally forgotten about Draco's 'mark'. She didn't have any concealer so she turned up the collar of her shirt to hide it.

"It couldn't have been. I don't think she's dating anyone. Ginny doesn't seem the type to fool around with just anyone." Lavender whispered back.

She smiled at Lavender's defense of her. She continued towards the Great Hall. Maybe she'd be able to sneak in a few minutes with Draco before classes started. She sighed. They had two classes together today: Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. She didn't know if she'd be able to keep from staring at him while they were in class. Hell, she'd probably end up wanting to snog him silly in front of the class. She sighed. She had yet to really examine her newfound feelings for Draco, but she knew if she didn't watch herself, she'd end up falling for him. Hard. She had to keep reminding herself that it was just buisness. Enjoyable buisness, definitley, but still buisness.

She found herself at the entrance to the Great Hall, without remembering exactly how she'd gotten there. She shrugged and walked inside. It was mostly empty since it was so early. Immediatley, her eyes were drawn towards the Slytherin table. She scanned the table and found him, sitting between Pansy and Blaise. She caught his eye and flashed him a smile. He smiled back at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. Feeling a little unsteady, she walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down. She was starving because she'd barely eaten these past two days, but with Draco's eyes on her she could only pick at her food. She managed to force down a few bites of egg and a slice of toast with a gobletfull of orange juice, before she met his eye again. He smirked at her and subtley jerked his head towards the Entrance Hall. She nooded slightly and stood. The hall had sowly bwcome more crowded as she'd eaten. As she walked towards the doors, Daphne caught her eye and waved. Ginny smiled and waved back. She had to remind herself to find the Slytherin girl when she had a moment and talk to her. If she really wanted to make a go at being freinds, then Ginny would try her hardest to make it work.

She stepped into the Entrance Hall and stood there. Where was she supposed to go now? She wondered. Then someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into a closet off of the hall. It was Draco. He shut the door quickly, plunging them into darkness.

"Lumos." The end of his wand lit up and she drank in the sight of him. He looked as if he was just as happy to see her, or at least, she hoped that's what she read in his eyes in the second before he kissed her. She pushed herself into the kiss, opening her mouth to his tongue. Their schoolbags fell to the floor as they wrapped their arms around each other. He kissed her deeply and she almost swooned in his arms, before he pulled back. Both of them were breathing heavily.

He pulled her close and hugged her. "Good morning, Ginny."

Ginny squeezed him tightly. "Great morning with a greeting like that." She murmered.

He chuckled before pulling back slightly. "We have Charms together today before first break. What do you say we get caught sneaking out to the grounds alone today?" He asked lightly.

She smiled up at him. "Sounds lovely." She pulled him down for another kiss.

He brushed his lips over hers. She opened her mouth for him but he pulled back. She pouted before his lips found her throat. He nuzzled into her neck and kissed her right on the hickey he'd left the night before.

"You didn't cover it up." He sounded pleased.

She sighed at the feel of his warm breath washing over her skin. "I didn't have any concealer." She whispered, telling the truth.

Draco nipped her lightly, drawing a gasp from her lips. "If you'd have covered it up, I would have just made a new one." He kissed his way to the other side of her throat. "I may just do it anyway. Just to hear you moan."

She blushed and buried her fingers in his hair. She forced him to look up at her and kissed him, hard. He pushed her back against the wall roughly and thrust his tongue between her lips. She could do nothing but stand there and take it as he devoured her mouth. Desire zinged through her and she moaned. He ate the sound and she swore she heard him purr in response, before he pulled away slightly, sipping at her lips. She darted her tongue out and ran it over his, before capturing his lips and doing the same to him. He gasped and she felt him shudder and smirked up at him while his eyes were closed.

For some reason, she really enjoyed he knowledge that she could make him squirm. She kissed her way to his throat and sucked strongly nipping and rolling her tongue over the flesh in her mouth. His arms tightened around her. She sucked strongly once more and then released with a small popping sound.

"Now I've marked you." She told him matter-of-factly.

He made a small sound in the back of his throat, somewhere between a growl and a moan and then his lips were on hers again. His knee slipped between her thighs as one hand found her breast through her shirt. Her head fall back against the wall and she moaned loudly, grinding herself into him.

"What was that?" A male voice said from the other side of the door. Draco and Ginny both froze.

"I dunno." Another boy said.

"It came from that closet." The first voice said. "What if someone is in there trapped?"

"Well, check it out if you're so concerned!" A third voice, female this time, snapped.

"Whatever you do, do it fast. We have to be at the greenhouses early today remember?" Another girl said.

Ginny clung to Draco. She met his eyes and he smirked at her. "Let's give them a show shall we?" He whispered in her ear. She was shocked and blushed, before nodding. "Knox." He muttered and his wand went out, plunging them into darkness again. Then she felt herself beind lifted up. "Wrap your legs around me." She did so and his hands moved to her bottom.

Then he kissed her, hard, and forced his tongue between her lips. She felt a wave of desire run through her as he ground her back against the wall, pushing his hips against hers. Her fingers dug into his shoulders at the hard feel of him between her legs. The fire from this morning was back and if anything, it burned hotter. She moaned against his lips and met his movements with her own, unable to help herself. He purred deep in his chest as she ground herself against him and felt him harden even more.

He pulled back from the kiss and nipped at her neck. "Ginny!" He gasped.

"Draco!" She moaned his name as he pushed against her hard, almost crushing her between him and the wall. Her legs tightened around his waist.

His hand found her breast, massaging it. He tweaked her nipple and she moaned again, just as the door was flung open. Draco ground into her again and she let her head fall back with a moan of pleasure.

"Oh, my gods!" One of the girls gasped. Ginny opened her eyes, still dazed, to see four Ravenclaws standing in the doorway of the broom closet.

She almost felt herself laughing at the looks on their faces. She wondered at the scene they made, with her arms and legs around him, pressed against the wall of a closet. She ran her tongue over her kiss-swollen lips and felt the sudden urge to do something rash.

She twisted her face into an angry mask. "Can't you see you're interupting something?" She snapped, her voice low. "Shut the bloody door!"

Draco lifted his head and she saw him glare at them out of the corner of her eye. "Tell anyone about this and I'll hex you so badly your mothers won't recognize you." He growled.

All of them squeaked at the sight of him and one of the boys slammed the door shut. "Sorry!" She heard him mumble. There was a scuffling of feet and then they were gone.

Ginny and Draco burst out laughing. Draco let her legs slide down his body until she was standing and leaned against her. He hugged her and she hugged him back, enjoying the sound of his laugh.

"Oh, gods, that was great. 'Can't you see you're intrerupting something?'!" He said, changing his voice to a girly tenor in a poor imitation of her. He laughed again.

She tightened her arms around him. "I particularly enjoyed your threat. 'I'll hex you so badly your mothers won't recognize you!'." She quoted, deepening her voice in an equally poor imitation of him. They laughed together.

The door was flung open again. This time it was Pansy and Blaise. "Alright love-birds. Time for classes." Blaise said, sounding pleased.

Draco let her go, still chuckling and she pushed away from the wall, straightening her robes. "Were you two the reason those fourth years scurried out of here?" Pansy asked. Draco and Ginny met each other's eyes and started laughing again. "I'll take that as a yes." Then she gasped. She moved forwards and yanked Draco's head sideways.

"Hey!" He spat, trying to pull away from her.

"You let her mark you?" She asked, releasing him. Pansy looked around at her with a shocked look on her face.

Ginny smirked. "He didn't let me do anything." She answered. "I just did it."

She looked back at Draco and he nodded. "I didn't try to stop her." There was something in his voice that kept Pansy from questioning them further.

Ginny glanced at Blaise to see that he looked surprised too. Somehow she felt she'd crossed a line. She didn't know if it was a good one or a bad one, but there was something new in both Pansy and Blaise's eyes as they studied her. She blushed under their scrutiny.

"I just got caught up in the heat of the moment and -"

"You don't have to explain anything, love." He said, cutting her off and taking her hand. He kissed her palm lightly. "I don't mind at all."

She smile at him tentativley. "Really?"

He smiled back and brushed his lips over hers. "Really."

She glanced over to see Blaise and Pansy exchanging a covert look. "Then what . . .?" She stopped.

Draco followed her gaze. He sighed. "Don't mind them. They're weird."

Pansy huffed and Blaise chuckled. "Yes, yes. That's great and all, but we really do have to get to classes now." Blaise promted.

Draco sighed again. "Yes, nanny." He snapped playfully. He looked back at Ginny. See you in Charms?" He asked lightly.

She leaned forwards and brushed her lips over his before stepping back. "I'll meet you in the courtyard after class."

He flashed her a smile and let her hand fall. He stooped and picked up his bag. Then he turned to Pansy and Blaise. "Let's go." They stepped out of the closet. He spun back to her and kissed her tenderly once more before sweeping out after them.

She leaned against the wall of the closet with a sigh. What was this? This light feeling in her chest when she was around Draco and the empty feeling when he was gone? She shook herself. Now was not the time to look into it. She picked up her schoolbag and headed towards Divination Class. This was the only class that she shared with Harry and Ron without Hermione. She wished that Ancient Runes had had an open seat. She loathed Divinaton, but it had been the only elective class available by the time she'd learned she was getting moved up a year. Realizing no matter how much she rushed she was still going to be late- it was all the way across the castle and there were alot of stairs between here and there- she didn't hurry. So what if she got into trouble? She found she really didn't care. She and Draco planned to get in a lot of 'trouble' between now and Christmas.

"Ginny!" Ginny looked around to see Colin coming up behind her.

"Colin!" She stopped and turned. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

She was surprised when he blushed. "I've been busy." Then he smiled at her. "So. Did you ever get to talk to Malfoy?"

Ginny smirked. "Oh, we've done alot more than talking." She said crypticly. "We're dating now."

"You mean he said yes? Wow. I'm kind've surprised."

"I was too." Ginny told him. "But he's a great guy. Nothing like what my brother and his freinds make him out to be. He's smart and funny." Then she smirked again. "And he's an amazing kisser."

Colin looked shocked. "You kissed him?"

Ginny nodded. "Look at this." She pulled down the collar of her shirt and showed him Draco's mark.

"A hickey? So you guys are doing more than kissing." He stated.

She blushed. "We've had a few make-out sessions." She said tentativley.

Colin studied her for a moment. "You haven't slept with him, have you?"

"No!" Ginny was shocked that he'd asked. "We've only been dating two days!" She blushed again, remembering how close they'd come last night.

"But you want to sleep with him?" Colin said after a moment. It was more a statement than a question.

Ginny sighed and leaned against the corridor wall. "Yes! No. Oh, I don't know!" She let her schoolbag fall to the floor and put her face in her hands. "I know I shouldn't have sex with him, but when he kisses me its like . . ." She hesitated before telling the truth. "It's like when he touches me nothing else matters. When we're together I feel happy, when I'm away form him I feel empty inside. Two days and I feel like I'm falling for him, Colin! I know I should keep my distance, but I just can't seem to help myself. We click on almost every level. He's an amazing person, he really is. He's smart and funny and he always knows just what to say. Sometimes when he looks at me, I feel like he really cares. And then other times there are things that I can't read that make me feel good inside." She stopped and thought about what she was saying. "You must think I'm silly, huh?"

Colin shook his head. "You aren't silly, Gin. Seems like he's quite the guy." He studied her again. "By the way. You aren't 'falling for him'. You've already fallen. I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him." He said bluntly. "I just thought you should know."

Ginny groaned and leaned her head back against the wall. "I was afaid you were going to say that." Then she sighed. "I knew it, really, I've just been too chicken to admit it." She put her hands over her face again. "What am I going to do? He told me from the start not to expect anything from him." She sighed again.

Colin leaned against the wall near her. "Maybe his feelings about it have changed too. Alot can change in just two days apparently." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You either have to tell him or hide it from him. Some people will use things like that against you though, so be careful."

"Draco wouldn't do that. I know he wouldn't use it agaist me." She sighed. "I still can't tell him though."

"Why?" Colin asked quietly.

"He might break up with me. He told me not to excpect anything from him so I can't expect him to love me back. And I think he's too good a guy to date a girl who's in love with him without loving her back."

"So what are you going to do?"

Ginny sighed. "Carry on like nothing's changed I suppose. I don't want to break up with him."

"Can you do that though? I mean, are you sure you'll be okay dating him long term knowing he'll never love you?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I don't want to loose him." She breathed, tears coming to her eyes at the thought of not being able to touch him or talk to him.

Colin sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You've got it bad, girlfreind." he squeezed her lightly.

She leaned into him. "Tell me about it." She said miserabley. Then she shook herself. "Enough about me. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing." He said, but the way he said it seemed suspicious to her.

"Colin." She looked up at him only to find him blushing again. "You're dating someone aren't you?" His blush darkened and she took it as a yes. "I should have known! So who is it? Anyone I know?"

Colin pulled his arm from around her shoulders. " I should get to class now."

"Oh, come on! You know I won't tell anyone. Please?" She asked when he hesitated.

"I can't, Gin!" He said finally. "We said we weren't going to tell anyone until the time was right. That way if things don't work out then no one has to know. We'll just go our seperate ways with no one the wiser."

"Ok." She knew better than to push it. When Colin had made up his mind almost nothing could make him budge.

"Listen. I really have to go, but I'll catch up with you later ok?" He said to her, turning away.

"Alright. See you."

He smiled and walked away. She stayed where she was for a moment, before picking up her schoolbag and setting off once again towards Divination. She half-way conscidered skipping entirley, but knew Ron would write to their mother and tell on her. The last thing she needed was a howler. Surprisingly, she made good time. The staircases seemed to know she was in a hurry. She reached the ladder just as the last student was climbing up. Either that person was late or class had started late. She'd heard that Proffesor Trelawney sometimes forgot the time of her lessons while she was lost in her 'musings'.

Ginny climbed up the ladder into the musty classroom. She glanced around to locate a seat and saw that the one near Lavender was empty. She sat down, flashing her a smile. Pavati, on Lavender's other side gave her a small wave. She wasn't particulary close to either of them, but they were nice to her, so she was nice in return. Seeing Parvarti made her remember what Pansy had said last night about seeing Padma. She wondered if Parvarti knew her twin was gay.

"Good morning, everyone." Trelawney greeted them, stepping out of the shadows behind her desk.

"Good morning. " The class echoed back.

"Today we explore the strange way that the planets of Mercury and Saturn have alligned." She pulled a dusty brass globe from under her desk. The instrument wobbled slightly and opened to reveal a tiny galaxy. "If someone would be so kind as to close the blinds." Someone did so and the galaxy grew in size until each person could see it clearly. "As you can see, the two planets connect in line through the constellation 'Draco'. This means that now is a time of romance for some." Half the class giggled at the word romance. Ginny, however, found herself intrigued. She'd just pointed the constellation out to Draco last night. Trelawney ignored the laughter. "Not many are affected at times like this, but some find themselves falling in love during these cycles. Often it will be two people who have seldom communicated who find themselves drawn into each other's lives by chance. Tell me, have any of you recently found yourselves drawn to someone who you've never communicated with before?" Ginny gulped. There was no way she was raising her hand. No one else did either. "No one? How dissappointing. The crystal ball told me there would be at least one. No matter. I suspect that the person is simply shy." She turned back to the depiction of the galaxy. "For those who do find themselves affected by this cycle the bonds formed can be either that of freinds or that of lovers. If it is the latter, the person you are attracted to is likely your other half."

"Excuse me, Proffesor, but what do you mean by 'other half'?" Lavender asked. Ginny was glad she'd asked. This was one lesson she was very interested in.

Trelawney smiled at her. " Have you ever heard the term 'soul mate'?" Lavender shook her head. "It literally means the other half of you. They seem to fill the empty places inside you perfectly, without seeming to. You will be the perfect match in almost everything. It is a rare thing to find your true other half. Those who do should count themselves amongst the lucky. Many will never experience the kind of love that blooms between to halves of a whole."

Then she went back to pointing out the peculiar angle in which the two planets alligned. Ginny's mind wandered. Could it really be fate that had drawn her and Draco together? Could he be her other half? She said herself that they seemed to click on almost every level. It would explain why she'd fallen for him so quickly. Then she shook herself. Are you really listening to this idiocy? She'd never once beleived anything Trelaney had said about the effects the planets and stars had on thier lives. Why should she start now? Soul mates? It seemed like some girlish fantasy.

Deciding to do something useful with her time, she pulled out her Charms book under the table and began studying for her next class in the dim light. She tuned out Trelawney's voice and concentrated on learning the theory for bouyancy charms. It was like a levitation charm, but instead of making an object float in the air, it was made to make and object float in water. One could supposedly raise sunken ships with a strong enough charm. Of course, she wouldn't be wanting to raise sunken ships or anything like that, but she could see some practical uses for it. She'd lost a ring down the drain once. If she'd known a bouyancy charm, she would have been able to retreive it. A simple summoning charm hadn't worked. By the time Trelawney finally finished with her lecture, Ginny was fairly certain she'd be able to cast it with little difficulty.

"Your homework assignment is simply this. Watch yourselves and the people around you. Note any strange relationships that bloom and be ready to share your findings with the class. I have faith in you all!" She smiled around at the class in what Ginny could only describe as a creepy way.

As the class climbed down the ladder, the strange woman began humming to herself and cooing over the crystal ball on her desk. Without warning, she spun towards Ginny. "You there!" Ginny tried to play dumb and act like she thought Trelawney was talking to someone else. It didn't work. Trelawney moved towards her and put a bony hand on her shoulder. "Beware, dear. The one you love will deceive you before the day is out!" She proclaimed, somehow seeming solemn and pleased at the same time.

Ginny gulped. "Ok?" She said slowly.

The half of the class still in the classroom laughed lightly. She pulled away from Trelawney and moved towards the ladder. Her classmates thankfully took pity on her and let her descend ahead of them.

"Loony woman." She muttered under her breath as she headed down the stairs.

She tried to shake herself free of the creepy feeling Trelawney's words had left her with. Would Draco deceive her? Even if he did she'd probably never know. She shrugged. She didn't really beleive it. After all, look where the information had come from. Ginny had seriously questioned Trelawney's sanity many times before this. She shook her head. She had more important things to think about.

She headed towards Charms, her pace increasing the closer she got, until she was all but running. She rounded the corner and there he was, standing outside the classroom with their classmates. Her heart immediatley felt lighter. He looked around at her and their eyes met. She wanted to run to him and pull him into a kiss. The urge surprised her with its intensity. She had to remind herself to act normal. Seeing him was enough. For now.


End file.
